The demand for usable bandwidth across all communications spectrums is increasing, and current spectrum usage protocols are inefficient. Current spectrum usage protocols utilize over-the-air data links established on predetermined frequencies for over-the-air communication between two nodes. Additionally, Anti-Access, Area Denial (A2AD) threats exacerbate spectrum availability issues for military purposes.